That Little Vongola Butt
by MinaNaru4ever - 8027forever
Summary: Tsuna doesn't know why it comes to this. He swears he is just spending the weekend with his boyfriend! But why now he's pinned to the ground spread open, by Yamamoto? To be fair, his little Vongola butt is probably calling out to Takeshi 'Look at me! Look at me' like a neon-advertisement board on Vegas. Well, at least that's what Yamamoto thought. 8027. Yaoi. Celebrating 8027 Day.


Disclaimer:

I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn nor do I gain any money by doing this. KHR and its characters belong to Amano Akira. Please do not sue me because I'm just a rabid fanboy who is currently unemployed and just suddenly got addicted with KHR fandom and the smexy yaoi of the characters.

Warning:

It's Yaoi 80 x 27 (Yamamoto x Tsuna) pairing, as in male x male loves each other. If this subject turns you off, you better press the Back button. Alright, you have been warned! I don't want any complaints, reports or flames about this story since I don't think I do you any harms by uploading this story to the net.

* * *

"**That Little Vongola Butt"**

It was just another fine night on the weekend when this happened. Yamamoto and Tsuna were secretly dating with each other, and just like a normal couple do, they spent their weekend together. This time, Yamamoto was staying over on Tsuna's house. They were just sitting and talking to each other on Tsuna's room when this happened. And clearly, Tsuna did not expect that it would come to this. He should have known better though, knowing what a real pervert his boyfriend could be.

"Stop staring." Tsuna turned his head, looking over to the couch where Takeshi was sitting. He felt a blush coming up but he decided to just shrug it off. As for the other guy? Upon being told like that, he quickly turned his head away as he brushed the back of his head nervously. A gesture that he would usually do when he was embarrassed of something.

Actually, scratch that thought. He was not embarrassed at all. Because after a while, he continued to do what he was doing again, ignoring what Tsuna said. He was probably too oblivious to realize it; he thought Tsuna would not notice it. Little that he knew, the young Decimo was definitely observing him closely like a starving lion. Well, he was so wrong.

"I said stop staring." He pouted cutely. His tone sounded like he was irritated, but at the same time, it sounded like he was pretty much embarrassed and self-conscious of it. Just like before, Yamamoto quickly threw his eyes away, not wanting to get caught. Now he looked like watching the window for absolutely no reason at all.

But of course, he just never learnt. After he thought that Tsuna lowered his guard again, he continued to stare at the young brunet. But seriously though, it was not really a wrong thing for a lover to stare closely at his beloved, right?

"Stop staring at my butt, Takeshi!" Tsuna's face turned beet red as he said that.

Now that explained everything.

Of course he was so embarrassed and wanted Yamamoto to stop. That guy was staring at Tsuna's butt so shamelessly! But what surprised him even more was not that, it was actually something else.

And he just could not believe that Yamamoto would actually ask...

"Can I touch it instead then?" He gave a playful smirk to his lover as he tilted his head to the side. To be fair it was not really his fault! He just couldn't resist to ask that!

A long awkward pause was chiding between them. That was until Tsuna had this idea and decided to say...

"W-well... I-If it's just a touch then..." Tsuna looked away as he stuttered, he could feel all of his blood rushing to his face, making face looked like a steamed shrimp.

Of course, as the permission had been granted, without wasting a single second, Yamamoto raised up from the couch. His face looked so eager. Tsuna swore that Yamamoto's eyes just literally sparkled upon hearing that!

"For real, Tsuna?!" He quickly rushed to Tsuna's side and tackled him down, pinning him on the ground.

"Hieeee! I w-was just kidding! L-let go, T-Takeshi! N-Not now!" But Yamamoto was not listening at all. He was too busy doing... 'that'.

Tsuna knew that it's final. There's no point in resisting when his lover was like this. He couldn't really blame on anything when it was like this, could he? On second thought, he could blame his butt. That little Vongola butt was probably calling out to Takeshi 'Look at me! Look at me!' like a neon-advertisement board on Vegas.

Well, at least that's what Yamamoto thought.

—**The End—**

* * *

Author's Note :

Hi guys, I'm still alive, don't worry. My OTP is still 8027. I swear I will sink together with the ship. Anyway, I wrote this short drabble because today, August 27th (8/27), is 8027 Day. So to celebrate that, I wrote this.

Happy 8027 Day, everyone!

Sincerely,

William

p.s.

If you guys notice it, the word count in this fic is 827 words.


End file.
